Confessions of Heart
by Sister Deathscythe
Summary: Videl is in the hospital after the fight with Supopo Bitchi. Gohan's confused feelings forbid him to visit her, hurting and confusing Videl. Can they find the courage to tell one another what they obviously feel? :oneshot:


Confessions of Heart

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"Stop...Stop...Stop...I said STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Gohan woke up in a cold sweat as he sat up on his bed, his hand to his head.

"Not again..." he said through his heavy breathing. "Another nightmare about Videl...and Supopo Bitchi...Why?"

His attention was drawn to his clock which read two in the morning, almost three. He sighed as he got out of bed. He knew there was no way he'll be able to go back to sleep.

'_Might as well go see Videl,'_ he thought and put on his usual fighting clothes over his light blue boxers.

The hospital soon came into view as Gohan landed in front of it. He stared at the building in the dull and dim moonlight. It was hard for him to believe that Videl was in that same building. He remembered bringing her to it when the news of the ungrown senzu beans reached him. The pain she was in...her constant screams of suffering...Gohan closed his eyes and shook his head as if to toss the memory out of his hair. Looking back at the building he counted the windows. Five up and ten to the left, Videl's window. Jumping to it, he landed on the ledge and quietly opened the window itself only to swiftly slip inside.

Videl quickly came to view even though it was dark inside her room. She looked so weak...so fragile...He couldn't stand it but yet he felt he had to be with her. He wanted to be with her.

Gohan walked and sat on Videl's bed. He reached for her hand.

"Gohan..." she weakly said. He stopped midway, pausing only hearing his heart pound in his ears to the rhythm of his breathing.

"She was only dreaming," he whispered as he relaxed. _'But why about me?' _his thoughts added.

Seeing her sleep, he couldn't help but recall when he first met her. How she would follow him around when he was in his Great Saiyaman outfit, trying to figure out who he was. Remembering all those close calls made Gohan smile.

'_Don't worry Videl. Soon you'll be out of this. Korin is growing the senzu beans right now. Just hold on...please. I know you're in pain, but at least not in your sleep. But you'll pull through. I promise,' _Gohan vowed to Videl in his mind.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" he told the sleeping Videl as he placed a hand on her cheek. He walked back to the window and with out a second glance he gracefully slipped out and closed the window, leaving all as before.

"Gohan...Please don't go...don't leave me..." Videl said through her dreams.

'_Why? Why can't I see her when she's awake?'_ Gohan thought on his way back home. The wind blowing through his hair and gently slapping his face reminded Gohan when he taught Videl how to fly.

'_I can't stop thinking about her. I want to be with her but why can't I?'_ he thought. _'She's been in the hospital for several days and not once have I gone to see her. Only during the night... when she sleeps. What am I afraid of?"_

The rays of the early rising sun brought Gohan back to reality.

"Morning already?" he asked himself. _'I was with Videl that long? I didn't even notice.'_ Gohan just shook his head as he landed home and went back to bed even though he knew sleep was impossible.

_--------_

"Videl, how are you doing this morning?" Hercule asked standing by her bed.

"I'm feeling better, dad," she answered with a smile but in a dull and flat voice.

"What's wrong Videl? You say you feel better but your voice and face expressions always say otherwise."

"It's nothing..."

"Hhmm?" said Hercule glaring at her and then his eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped. "What! Don't tell me it's a boy! Yes it is! I told you! No boys for you unless he is stronger than me!"

"But dad," Videl smiled weakly, "He is."

Hercule blinked a few times before his mouth opened wide again.

"Nurse! Come quick! My daughter is hauluci-wacha-call-it!" he yelled running out of the room. "Her mind is not thinking right!"

'_No dad...' _Videl thought as she turned her head away from the doorway and to the same window Gohan slipped through so many nights.

"Why?" she said. "Why haven't you come to see me Gohan? I only see you in my dreams every night coming through that same window..."

That moment Hercule entered with the nurse.

"Help her!" he said in his usual over reaction for his daughter.

Videl sighed and giving a small smile closed her eyes as the nurse checked her again for the forty-fifth time in a row.

_-------_

"Gohan just how much homework do you have today?" little Goten asked his big brother as he came into his room.

"I don't have any," he replied.

"So why have you been telling mom that you have had a lot of homework these past three days?"

Gohan stayed silent. Chi-chi has been visiting Videl ever since she went to the hospital but because of his confused self, Gohan would make up the excuse of endless homework in order to avoid having to go himself, knowing it was his mother's weakness.

"Gohan?" Goten asked waving a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Huh? Yeah, Goten?" Gohan said giving his brother his attention.

"If you don't have any homework why don't you go see Videl? Mom told me she was going to see her in a while."

Gohan sighed. "Just tell mom I'm not going 'cause I have homework."

Goten pouted out his lip and his eyebrows slightly set into a scowl. "Okay but I would go if I were you."

"Why?" Gohan asked surprised by his brother's words.

"Because that's what friends do for each other. If you care for them," Goten said and left the room leaving Gohan pondering at such wise words form such a small person. _'Guess he gets it form dad,'_ he thought and smiled.

The door to Videl's hospital door opened. She turned her head in false hope that it would be Gohan but she only saw her father.

"Videl," he said as he come through the door with Chi-chi. "You have a visitor." she came through the door as Hercule left them.

"Hello dear," Chi-chi said she sat on the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks. Uh, where's Gohan?" Videl shyly asked causing Chi-chi to give a small frown.

"I'm afraid he's still drowning under a lot of homework."

"Oh," Videl's face fell. "Guess I'm gonna have a lot of work when I go back to school if I wanna catch up."

"Don't worry, I'm sure tomorrow Gohan will be able to come." Chi-chi smiled.

Videl returned the gesture. Suddenly the door flew open and a familiar figure stepped in.

_-------_

Sitting outside on the endless field by his house, Gohan couldn't help but wonder if he should have gone with his mom to see Videl.

"Gohan!"

'_Now I'm hearing her voice in my head...'_ Gohan thought.

"Gohan!" it repeated.

'_Wait...I'm not hearing voices in my head that really is...'_

"Videl!" Gohan cried out and got to his feet as he saw her running toward him.

"I can tell your homework is really a handful," she said sarcastically but with a smile.

"Videl you...You're all better! How?"

"Your dad came with those weird beans and told me to take one. That it'll make me feel better and it did. I came with your dad to see you...against my own dad's wishes."

"I'm glad to hear that. Uh, not the part of your dad not wanting you here but about you being better," he blushed.

Videl just smiled and sat down, Gohan joining her. They sat in silence for a while until Videl spoke, shattering the peace.

"How come you never came? To see me I mean," her voice spoke directly at him although she wasn't facing him, but at the ground. Gohan didn't need to see her face to note out the sadness in her stern voice. Her earlier cheerfulness was only to sugarcoat the question.

Gohan sighed and not looking at her answered. "Videl," he said. "I don't want to lie to you but lately I have been really confused. I don't know why I couldn't bring myself to see you. I think it was the fact that it hurt me to see you in so much pain. I couldn't stand it. Ever since I took you to the hospital...I would have nightmares about your fight with Supopo Bitchi. They seemed so real...I could just visit you at night when you slept. It was the only time I could see you with out feeling myself tearing up inside. In your sleep you looked so peaceful yet so fragile. I just couldn't see you in your pain with out feeling as if it was my fault. I'm so sorry." He continued to stare at the ground.

"But Gohan I wasn't asleep," Videl spoke causing Gohan to finally look at her. "Yes," she continued but refused to face him. "At first I thought I was dreaming when you came to visit me my first night at the hospital. I later realized I wasn't when you forgot to close the window. But still...I didn't understand why you wouldn't come and see me during the day. I know you weren't "drowning" under homework 'cause I asked Sharpner about that the day he came to visit me. You lied." Her voice had started to shake and crack but she finally looked at Gohan.

"But I told you," he said. "I couldn't stand to see you in pain. Only when you slept...when you felt nothing."

"But I did feel something! Loneliness! Because you weren't there..." she whispered. "I needed you. Not just at night. I was barely conscious at that time."

Gohan stared at her for awhile even thought her gaze returned to the ground. "You're right," he spoke. "I'm sorry. I was only thinking about myself and not you. I was a total idiot. I'll understand if you don't forgive me."

"I forgive you," she quickly responded almost cutting into Gohan's sentence.

"What?" he asked, showing his astonishment.

"I forgive you," Videl repeated slower.

"But, why?"

"Because I don't want to lose you over something so stupid. When you really think about it, we all have issues with our feelings and are afraid...even to go to the ones we care and love. You mean a lot to me. Besides, I knew you really did worry about me," she added with a smile.

Gohan gazed at her. "I really do care, and always will care for you, Videl," he said and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Thanks Gohan," Videl smiled placing her own hand on the one he had on her face.

Suddenly the distance between them was getting shorter as they leaned in for the kiss they both had desired for so long.

"Incoming!" Goten yelled as he crashed into Gohan, sending them both flying a couple of feet before hitting the ground, sending grass and dirt flying everywhere.

"Oh man..." Gohan moaned from the ground placing a hand on his head. "What happened?"

"Uh, sorry!" Goten smiled from Gohan's stomach.

"Goten! I told you not to go so fast! You still have to learn to let your eyes adjust to the wind as it hits them. Otherwise you can't see where you're going and crash!" Gohan yelled.

"I said I was sorry," Goten said with a sad puppy face and got to his feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Videl asked as she came jogging to the scene.

"Yeah," Gohan said also getting to his feet and then glared at Goten. "But be careful next time."

"Okay I will! Just don't be mad anymore!" Goten answered and turned away. He was about to take a step when he turned and faced them again. "By the way," he said. "What were you guys doing? From the distance, and before I went too fast, I saw you guys were getting really close. Were you seeing something on Videl's face, Gohan?" He suddenly smiled. "Can I help?" he eagerly asked.

His words made both Gohan and Videl blush.

"Just go play over there!" Gohan boomed, pointing away to the other side of the field.

"Ah! Okay!" Goten said and scrambled to the direction.

Gohan sighed. "Little brothers..."

Videl laughed. "But he is cute and looks a lot like your dad."

"Yeah," he smiled which then quickly faded. "Speaking of which, wouldn't yours want you back home? It is getting late."

"It's okay. Besides I kinda want to stay...with you I mean," Videl blushed and quickly turned away to hide it.

Gohan smiled. "I want you to stay here too."

Videl turned and returned the gesture. Gohan then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. Videl was thrown off by Gohan's sudden advance on her since he always thought him to be a shy boy. But it didn't stop her from wrapping her own arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'll always be there for you from now on, Videl," he said as he gently brought her face up to his. "I promise."

"Gohan..."

This time their kiss was uninterrupted.

Up in the distance above the couple, Goten was looking down at his brother in wonder and curiosity. "I still don't get it," he said.

* * *

So how did you like it? o.o I hope you did like it! I think Goten was so cute! well please leave you thoughts and reviews. I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading.

I did some editing like changing the name typo I had and also other stuff...thought I wouldn't be surprised if I missed some stuff...¬¬... I had put Karin instead of Korin and about Supopo Bitchi being Spopovich the name I have is the Japanese one...at least that's what it says in my magazine...hmmm. Well I'd also like to thank you all that have been reviewing! THANK YOU! Okay...keep them coming 


End file.
